


Green

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: DC Comics DCU, DCEU - Freeform, Doom Patrol (tv) - Freeform, M/M, Negative Man, prompt: #134 - shakespeare vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Larry has a secret life...





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 Words on Dreamwidth

His lips were fuller than his wife’s. Larry closed his eyes as Jon trailed them over his throat. Larry pulled the other man against him tighter. 

“Woah there, Tiger. Slow down. There’s no rush.” 

A sheepish smile tugged the corner of his lips. He was new to this. It was a heady feeling doing what he wanted to do. Jon kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. Where his wife was soft and pliant, Jon was firm and hard in all the right the places. With Jon, he didn’t have to pretend. With Jon, he could be the _real_ Larry.


End file.
